Deathstroke (Titansverse)
Slade J. Wilson, also known as Deathstroke, is one of the two main antagonists (along with Mercy Graves) of the second season of the DC Universe original series, Titans. Slade was a former Delta Force Commando and H.I.V.E. member that underwent a series of bio-enhancement experiments to become a super-soldier. Sometime later, he became an enemy of the Titans and was responsible for their disbanding, until they returned. Slade is also the father of Jericho and Rose Wilson. He is portrayed by , who also played Amancio Malvado in From Dusk Till Dawn and Paco Moreno in Bad Boys. History Early life During his days in the Army, Slade had become a Major and was even a commando in the Delta Force. Afterward, he became a member of other agencies like H.I.V.E., A.R.G.U.S., and N.E.X.I.S. During his time at H.I.V.E., he underwent a series of experimental bio-enhancements that granted him with metahuman abilities. He also married a woman named Adeline and went on to have a son named Jericho, who both began to inherit his metahuman abilities. Sometime after he left the army, Slade went into business with his friend Wintergreen by becoming a mercenary and assassin, known as "Deathstroke", and Slade also gave Jericho his wristband so that he would always remember him and love him. Slade was hardly ever and nearly never home as he told Jericho that he was an insurance agent in risk assessment, but his wife knew the truth and despised it. One day, when Slade came home from came from a job, Jericho and Adeline were attacked and held hostage by enemies of Slade who wanted to know about a buyer from "The Brussels Situation". Even though Slade was able to kill his opponents, Jericho's throat was slashed as a result and began communicating via American Sign Language and lip-reading. After the incident, Slade felt bad and decided to leave his home and have Adeline and Jericho go into hiding. During his time away, Slade had a one-night in Kansas City stand with a woman named Mei who eventually became pregnant with his daughter, Rose Wilson. Slade decided to let Mei raise her Rose with her husband, Gary, and to have no contact with her. However, he made sure she was well cared for, paying for her house, bills, and even her mother and stepfather Gary's membership at a country club. As Rose grew older, she began realizing her accelerated healing, which prevented her from being hurt. After confronting her mother about her biological father, she began to track him down, and when did she found him, Slade was unfortunately very dismissive and told her that she shouldn't want to be around him and to go home. Meeeting the Titans Sometime later, Slade became a well-known assassin who was known for killing his targets easily and without remorse. Sometime around 2014, he took on an assignment to kill an operative named Jillian. As he was about to kill her at an airport, Garth, also known as Aqualad got in the way of his shot and Deathstroke wound up killing him instead. He later became enemies with Aqualad's friends, the Titans, and they vowed to hunt down for doing so. They later went to Slade and Wintergreen's mansion to find them both but they were gone. Death of his son and Retirement A few weeks later, Wintergreen had taken photos of Jericho being seen with the Titans suggesting that they may be using him for information, but Slade tells Wintergreen that Jericho knows nothing and that he needs to stay away from his son. Jericho then began to fall in with the Titans after discovering his metahuman abilities, as a result, Jericho found out about Slade's true activities as Deathstroke, which led to Jericho leaving Adeline and returning his Slade's wristband. Adeline then met with Slade telling him that they know who he is and that he needs to get Jericho back, so they can get on with their lives with Slade at a distant, to which Slade reluctantly agreed to. Slade had then sent Wintergreen to find Jericho and tell him that he wants to see him, so he could tell him the truth, which Jericho reluctantly agrees to. Afterwhich, Slade goes out as Deathstroke to finish his task by killing Jillian, but not before he takes her phone and texts Donna Troy to meet him at the art gallery. When Donna arrives, Deathstroke and Donna begin to fight but begins to quickly overpower her by slashing her with his knife. After the fight ends and Donna is defeated, Slade holds her at knifepoint and gunpoint and demands that she stays away from his son, before leaving her nearly dead. Deathstroke then goes to 123 Lakeland to meet with his son, Jericho and tells him the truth about himself and everything, hoping that he can still be the father that Jericho always thought he was. During which, Dick Grayson arrived as Robin telling Jericho that Deathstroke killed again and he needs to be stopped, Deathstroke, full of hate and rage that the Titans used Jericho to get to him, tells Jericho to watch as he fights Grayson. When Deathstroke defeats Grayson and wounds him badly, Deathstroke prepares to deliver the final blow, until Jericho gets in the way of his sword and Deathstroke accidentally kills him. After realizing what he's done, Slade takes off his mask and begs Jericho to hold on, but as a last-ditch to survive, Jericho uses his powers to possess Slade, before he dies with his body. After Jericho possesses him, Slade begins to feel him inside as Slade responds by saying, "Son"? After the fight, Slade escapes and decides to retire from his work and move to an isolated cabin in the woods. End of Retirement and Titans Return After five years of retirement, Slade was still living in his cabin in the middle of a forest with many weapons. He later went to a store to buy tea, until he saw a news report with Jason Todd on the news saying, “The Titans are back, Bitches.” After seeing the news report, he left the store distraught and silent. He later went to his old mansion in San Francisco where he was received by his assistant, Billy Wintergreen. They then entered a secure room where a mass amount of weapons and an advanced armored suit were being held, with Wintergreen wondering if they were back in business. Even though Slade was initially dismissive of Rose, he had a change of heart and invited Rose to live with him. He gifted her a suit similar to his own Deathstroke uniform and trained her in combat. He eventually told her about her half-brother, Jericho and how he was preparing her to help him take down the people he saw as responsible for his death the Titans. Slade and Rose later went to San Quentin State Prison to break Arthur Light out and recruit him in his quest to take out the Titans. When he and Rose got to the prison, they killed many guards there, before releasing Light from his cell. Slade had then tasked Rose to run away to San Francisco so she could go undercover and infiltrate the Titans so they could break them apart again. After Rose left for San Francisco, Slade had gouged her left eye out and making it appear as if he was trying to kill her so the Titans would protect her. Before taking Light back to his mansion, he carefully planned out their next move, waiting to learn about the newly-formed Titans before they make them all suffer. After Jason Todd as Robin caught by Dr. Light siphoning power in a San Francisco train tunnel, Deathstroke arrived and provided backup, kidnapping Jason from the scene. He and Light then took Jason to a warehouse that they used as a temporary hideout. When Jason knocked out Light, he attempted to escape but was stopped by Slade who threatened him with his sword. Later, while Jason was blindfolded and tied to a chair with headphones on, Slade and Light watched the Titans on a hidden camera as they investigated the sewers. After Dick Grayson discovers the hidden camera and that Jason has a tracker in him, Light begins to panic, while Slade says this development is good. Dr. Light then accuses Slade of losing focus ever since Rose joined the Titans, even going as far as comparing him to them. After Light leaves deal with the Titans, Slade scans Jason and finds the tracker, and he then begins to cut it out of him. He then shoots Light in his truck while trying to leave and then ties him to a support beam and place's Jason's tracker in his bullet wound. When the Titans find Light dead, Slade calls them on a burner phone he put on Light, while relentlessly beating on Jason. Slade tells them that if they want Jason back, they must hand over Rose or he will kill Jason and get her back himself. While Slade is sharpening his sword, Jason tells him that he is not afraid and his friends will come for, but Slade rebukes that statement by saying he should be afraid and that his death will hurt the Titans even more, including Dick Grayson. At a hotel, Slade finds that Dick Grayson had decided to give himself up to him so that Rose and his team could be spared. Slade then reveals to Dick that Jason is tied up to a scaffold rigged with explosives. Before Slade can activate the explosives, Starfire intervenes and blasts him away. Dick and Starfire then proceed to fight Slade but Slade quickly overpowers them with his skills, his powers, and his weapons. As Starfire and Dick are defeated, Deathstroke activates the explosives and sends Jason falling from the hotel as Dick watches in horror, however, an unknown person named Conner catches Jason from falling to his death. After Jason was saved, Deathstroke left. When Dick interrogated and knocked out Wintergreen, Slade called Wintergreen's cell phone knowing Dick would answer it. Slade then told Dick to go to 123 Lakeland saying that he may remember it. When Dick arrived at the location, he sees photos of his friends revealing that Slade left all those messages for the other Titans to find, while in the Tower. He left a bottle of bourbon for Hank, a bottle of orange soda for Donna, a photo of Ellis for Dawn, a record that Jericho owned for Jason and Rose, and crosses on the wall and the mirror for Rachel. Titans Disbanding and Returning After the Titans disbanded again, Dick Grayson went to the Wilson Residence to apologize to Adeline to get closure for what happened, she instead tells Dick to ask Slade. Dick Grayson goes into the next room and finds Slade in a chair, wounded after their last fight. Slade then tells Dick that Slade won and the Titans are over, and before Dick left, Slade tells him that if Dick ever puts the Titans back together again or if he ever talks to them, Slade will kill every last one of them. Dick then just leaves and Slade watches as he does. A few days later, Slade receives a call from his daughter, Rose, saying that she is done and wants out of his plan to end the Titans. Slade calmly asks her, "Is that so". She goes on to and says that there's nothing he can do to stop her. After she hangs up, Slade crushes a glass cup in his hand. A day later, Slade had called Rose after she told Jason Todd everything and said that the Titans are getting back together and he needs her back in San Francisco. Inside his mind, Jericho still trying to break out of Slade's head, fails again. Slade reminds him that it's pointless and that jumped into him thinking that Slade would save him, but didn't. Slade then tells Jericho that the Titans are getting back together and Dick ignored his warning, saying that it's on him, but Jericho says that he's the one who joined them and forgave them when they used him. Slade then tells Jericho that once he hunts down the Titans, they can finally move on and be a father and son again, but Jericho refuses to accept that as he sees Slade only as a monster and he will get out and stop him. Meanwhile, outside Slade's head, Slade is struggling to keep Jericho in as he tries to kill him by stepping out into traffic but fails as Slade moves quickly. After which, Slade and Wintergreen both return to San Francisco and talked about how the Titans are coming back with Wintergreen opening the back of a truck showing him weapons, stating that they will be ready to greet them. Final Fight and Death To Be Added Personality Slade is strategic, careful, more of an individual when working a job. Slade also doesn't have much of a sense of humor and usually prefers to be very quiet, though he does tend to make snarky remarks to people. Slade doesn't seem to hesitate or feel any remorse after killing or torturing his targets. Slade also has an intense dislike for Dick Grayson for willingly and recklessly using and manipulating his son, Jericho, just to get to Slade. When it was revealed that Jason Todd had a tracker in him, Slade was unfazed and uncaring when he took out the tracker using a torturous method on Jason, despite it hurting him. Slade also dislikes people who insult him, his family, and his plans; like when Arthur Light criticized him for his patience with killing Titans, which then got Light killed. Slade is also quite fearless, even when he has to fight Dick Grayson and Starfire, without even flinching. Slade is also very manipulative with his allies and enemies. Slade also shows no concern in the collateral damage and casualties that may occur when he is on the job. Slade does, however, have a little sense of honor when it comes to putting up a fair fight and generally promising/pleasing his clients and family members with communication, instead of fighting. Slade has also shown that despite his dark qualities, he still has a soft spot for his family. At one point, Slade had truly loved his wife, son, and daughter saying that he would always come back to them no matter what and he often appears to check up on them sometimes. After accidentally killing Jericho, Slade had felt guilty and broken up by it as they had a good relationship, even after Jericho discovered the truth about him, and Slade had desired revenge against the Titans for being indirectly responsible for what happened to Jericho. It was also unclear what kind of relationship Slade and Rose had, but it was said that it was very distant and hostile. However, Slade was still willing to defend his daughter by killing Light after he said that she slowed him down. After Rose called him and says that she' done working with him, Slade was visibly upset that he pushed Rose away as he shattered a glass cup in his bare hand. Relationships Family *Adeline - Ex-Wife *Jericho - Son, Accidental Victim, and Former Host *Rose Wilson/Ravager - Daughter and Killer Allies *H.I.V.E. *United States Armed Forces *A.R.G.U.S. *N.E.X.I.S. *William Wintergreen - Close Friend and Associate *Mei - One-Night Stand and Mother of Daughter *Gary Enemies *Unnamed Prosecutor † - Victim *Two Unnamed Federal Witnesses † - Victims *Unnamed Assistant District Attorney † - Victim *Unnamed Federal Judge † - Victim *Jillian † - Former Target and Victim *Titans **Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing - Archenemy and Attempted Victim **Donna Troy/Wonder Girl † - Attempted Victim **Kory Anders/Starfire - Attempted Victim **Hank Hall/Hawk **Dawn Ganger/Dove - Attempted Victim **Garth/Aqualad † - Victim **Gar Logan *Dr. Arthur Light † - Former Subordinate and Victim *Rachel Roth/Raven - Attempted Victim *Jason Todd/Robin - Former Hostage and Attempted Victim Trivia *In the comics, Slade Joseph Wilson, also known as Deathstroke the Terminator or just Deathstroke, is a supervillain and one of the world's deadliest assassins. Compared to Trigon, Slade isn't the Biggest and the Baddest but he is the most recurring villain of the series and serves as the Teen Titans' archenemy as well as Nightwing's. *Slade has a like for tea. *According to his profile, Slade weighs 175 pounds and has a height of 5’10”. Navigation de:Deathstroke (Titans) Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Assassins Category:Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Conspirators Category:Mastermind Category:Parents Category:Supervillains Category:Military Category:Mercenaries Category:Wealthy Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Male Category:Nemesis Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:Strategic Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Ninjas Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Martial Artists Category:Obsessed Category:Social Darwinists Category:Criminals Category:Related to Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Leader Category:One-Man Army Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Big Bads Category:Mongers Category:Stalkers Category:Flashback Villains Category:Spy Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Protective Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Honorable Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Successful Category:Master of Hero Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Rogues